Be Careful What You Wish For
by DeathwishJV
Summary: Bruce sometimes wishes that Damian could act like his own age for once. his childhood was ripped away by Talia so how is this suppose to happen? it's now Damian's 13th Birthday Bruce is running out of time before he has another Teenager. after a run in with Poison Ivy, Riddler, Joker and Harley Bruce has a problem. what's De-ageing pollen hint of laughing gas and Randomizer equal?
1. Trouble

A/N hello everyone! i have come back with a new story! this is the sequel to my previous story 'Take me with you' but you don't have to read the first one to understand this one (though i highly recommend) because they don't really connect in any way. schools almost here so its pretty saddening. and i'm going to grade 8 so that should be cool. hope you enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer:i do not own Batman

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It won't take long he said. I'll only be gone for 2 weeks he said. You'll be okay he said. Damian thought to himself. Today was the day he finally turned 13. It was a big deal. It was enough wise cracks and enough teasing. Damian had gained in height over the years but he was still pretty short for his age. And of course Damian was happy that Lian, Irey and Jai had reverted back to their original age and height. So now Damian was better looking not as much as Dick though because he claimed the title of Pretty boy already but still good looking, in a couple years he would surpass Dick in height. Probably not if he gained his mother's height and because Dick's Father was Giant.

but never the less Damian was getting taller. He stood at a 5'1 now and is almost at Bruce's chin. He's still pretty small and probably won't hit Puberty until 15 or 16 but he was going to become a Teenager. Bruce wished to give Damian a childhood that he never had before because Talia basically ripped the kid out of him. And he lost his childhood so he doesn't want Damian to experience the same pain he went through. Though Damian probably went through worst in the league of assassins.

Bruce was running out of time. He had 2 years to give him a childhood and Dick could barely give it to him when he was dead for a year. And Dick was the most optimistic person Bruce knew!

Damian has really grown up during the years. Though he hasn't gotten his first kiss yet, Bruce hopes Damian gets his first kiss next year. Maybe then he will get over his Socially awkward state.

Damian tries running away from poison ivy's vines while they try to snatch his utility belt away from him and grab his legs. This was defiantly not how Damian wanted to spend his Birthday. Bruce had insisted on throwing Damian a Birthday Party this year, mostly because he had lots of friends now and he's never let Dick or him throw a party. It makes Bruce worry that his friends are only friends with him because of the Money, even though he has enough trust in Damian to pick friends and see who they really are. Can't a dad be overprotective?

Dick is starting his own Family now so they don't get to spend as much time together as they used to. Damian hadn't been happy about it the first time. Of course Damian doesn't want things to change because he's very new i the Family. Damian has only known Dick for 3 years. Dick is Basically his Father figure and he doesn't want Dick getting engaged to the Tamaranian Princess.

Damian's P.O.V

I dodge more vines. They just keep on coming. I wish i had my sword, then i could weed whack that stupid bitches face.

"Hey, Boy wonder!"

I snap my head up to see Poison ivy smirking in my direction. It wasn't much of a smirk, it looked more like a grin.

"what do you want whore!" her face turned into one of anger and rage

"Remember that time when you almost choked the living life out of me?" i smirk at the memory.

"ya, that was fun"

"well child, you're going to pay!"

"oh shut up, we know how this go's. You start talking about your diabolical plans while You try to kill me, i kick your ass then i go home and drink a hot chocolate."

"not today kiddo" a voice erupted out of nowhere. "were goin to have fun with you little one" the mysterious figure then cackled like a maniac

"ya, Mista J and I want a new play toy" those voices were no doubt Batman's arch Nemesis's.

"yes little one. You're going to regret this" and look who joined the party. Gotham's Riddler. I wish Batman was here. But he decides to beat up Bain. Poison ivy's not that tough he said. Well look what he's gotten me into!

"i'm not little" i sneered at his face. It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be a midget! It's mothers fault, i gained her genes while i got Bruce's eye's, chin, face and hips. At least my feet are normal. i wouldn't get much respect if i had clown feet and a small body.

Poison ivy was wearing a sluttish outfit where she was wearing only underwear and a braw where her breast was barely in. and Harley Quinn was being the attention whore and clinging onto Joker. The Joker himself was like his usual self but looked a little older, not by much though. I guess he heard about the legend where smiling expands your health. Maybe that's why Grayson smile's all the time. And the Riddler was pasty white as always and i wish i had a knife or scissors so i could cut his hair.

"whatever you say kid so anyways, where's Batman?"

"i don't have to answer to a freak like you" i tried dodging more vines but one of them wrapped around my leg and lifted me above the ground. I was hanging upside down in front of Poison ivy's face. She smiled while i frowned.

"why the frown child? Do you need a kiss?" she smirked at the thought while i shudder. She moves closer to my face. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. How could i tell these buffoons that I haven't even had my first kiss yet?

"Ivy! Don't kiss him! You might contaminate the project!" Joker finally cut in before she touched my lips.

"i thought you wanted Batman?" i looked at Joker suspiciously.

"That's too hard when you're around. So if we get rid of the midget then it brings us one step closer to the Bat. Do i need to spell it now?" Joker looked mildly bored at the moment. I narrowed my eyes slightly. What was he going to do with me? i tried searching in his crazed eye's for an answer but they gave me plain crazy.

"you're never going to win. Batman is going to save me and you can't do anything about it" i smirk in his direction. Before i knew it i was getting lifted from my upside down position and strapped to a table.

"so let me tell you something kid. When i was your age, I didn't have anyone to 'save' me. In my city, it was kill or be killed." Tt, like he knows what he's talking about. Of course i know this rule, I lived by it because mother would never accept a failure for a son and Grandfather needed me as heir to the throne.

"why don't you get some therapy you crazy Bastard!" i was a bit surprised when he laughed

"i did! They all sucked. Until i came passed Harley, she was an angel"

"got that right puddin" what an attention whore (A/N don't get me wrong, i love Harley but why she going for a nut job like Joker?)

"oh shut up you harlot"

"What the hell does that mean?" living with the Joker has really dumb herself down. She used to be a successful therapist.

"i'm tired and haven't slept for like 2 days so let's get this over with. You can let me go and turn yourself in to arkham asylum and i promise not to paralyze you for life." Everyone burst out laughing. I could feel my cheeks getting a tad red. I hated feeling like a child. Though i wish i could have been a normal kid it's the vulnerability i could live without. And the stupid nicknames were 1 reason why I didn't like being a child. First of all who came up with 'Little D" and 'Dami' those are just horrible not to mention 'Baby bird (or Bat)' 'kiddo' 'squirt' etc i could literally fill a paper with these nicknames though if we had to pick a nickname i like Dami or champ better because it makes me seem tougher. Well at least out of the other stupid nicknames Grayson gave me. But of course, i would never admit to that.

They finally all stop laughing long enough so i can properly glare at their ugly mugs. Though Poison ivy is pretty good looking I could go without her being green.

"awwww look, he has the Bats Batglare. Thats just pricless!" the joker was deliberately mocking me! if i could I would just knock that phony smile off that psychos face. I kept on Glaring. I hope that my glares hurt him. "okay you can stop now kid you're not as scary as the big ole B-man"

The table i was on was being lifted. I didn't know where i was going because my hands were bind together by vines but it seemed i was being lowered now. Slowly i saw a dome. A green dome? The vines loosened and I was falling. I was immediately caught by a vine. It quickly snatched away my utility belt before i could do anything.

"You're never going to win! Batman will stop you!" Batman better stop him. Or else he will have it in for him when I get home. I Tapped my com link because I know they forgot to take it.

"Hello Batman?" just static Great

"we blocked off your communication to the Batman!" just Batman? I tapped my com link once again.

"hello oracle?"

"yes, what is it Robin?" i can't help but give a sigh of relief.

"Where's Batman?"

"still probably beating up bane. Why?"

"Well I am stuck with Crazy pants, Attention whore, No friends and Slut bag. Can you send in Fatgirl or something?"

"sure. Don't get yourself into trouble now"

"well that's the thing. I'm stuck inside a green dome so can you send her Fast? Because i don't want to stick around to find out what this thing does"

"Can't you climb out of there?" I wanted to face palm because this conversation was getting annoying

"i seem to have forgotten my suction cup gloves at home" i try not to make my voice too annoyed or irritated

"whatever, I'll send her in" (A/N i don't know who's Batgirl at this time so I'll put Stephanie as Batgirl Cassandra as Black bat and Barbra as Oracle)

"You idiot Harley! I thought you disabled all connections!"

"I'm sorry mista J!" Harley started crying hysterically. She was indeed a bad actor.

"anyways, let's get this show on the road!" a giant pipe thing was inserted through the top of the dome and sealed tight. It had a dial at the top which looked like something from a board game. I knew this was not good. I didn't even know it but my face was getting pale.

"Don't worry little Robin. We're not going to kill you!" i wish they did kill me! Their voices are just so annoying! Maybe even more annoying then Drake.

"let's see" Riddler starts typing in some stuff into the computer connected to the pipe.

"your 10 right?" he suddenly ask me

"no! I'm thirteen you idiot!" i see him type 13 into the computer and presses enter. Suddenly the wheel fills up with numbers from 12-0. They were all randomized on the wheel.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Riddler gestures towards the machine.

"Why thank you" that smirk gave me chills. Joker brushed his hands over the wheel before grabbing it. The wheel reminded me of the one in the price is right. And yes i did watch it once with Grayson. Joker took the wheel and spun it with all his might. It spun fast and the numbers were a blur. "round and round the wheel goes." I glare at the contraption. The circle slowed down. The numbers were now visible but i ran up to the glass because I didn't want to see what it landed on. i started punching the glass rapidly. It didn't even make a dent. I saw that above me the Wheel stopped. I couldn't see what number because as soon as it stopped the pipe started injecting the dome with a green gas.

"where's Fatgirl when you need her?" i slurred the last part because i was getting drowsy. And I simply got knocked out.

Stephanie's P.O.V

I started swinging roof top to roof top trying to find the building I was looking for. Apparently Damian got himself into a big mess again so it's up to me to clean up everyone's mess! I finally found a building that was overflowing with vines. I sneaked up close to the building to look through window and I know this is the right building when I see Joker, Harley, Riddler and Ivy. I was about to bust in but the Window was pretty shiny. I look into it and see my reflection. Does this suit make me look fat? I start checking out my butt. Hmmm maybe i need a diet. I open the window slowly and crawl through.

"we can see you!" I almost jump 5 feet into the air. Oh well there's no use hiding. I drop down.

"What gave me away?"

"We saw you checking out your Butt" my cheeks turn red. That diet is a yes for sure.

"okay let's make this quick. Give me robin and no one gets hurt." They busted out laughing. My Temper was flaring up.

"Sais the Fat one!" Joker exclaims. A vain just popped out of my forehead. Harley and Ivy stop laughing and glare at the guys

"What are ya going to do? Sit on us?" joker and Riddler laugh again.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Poison Ivy ask

"ya! You don't ever call a girl Fat! Even if it's true!" oh that's it! I crack my knuckles. They stare at me suspiciously. I give them a cold angry glare. One that could make Batman Shudder.

"what the Fuck did you just say?" I felt like i was in a cartoon where my eyes were glowing red and the background was on fire. "you should run" and they did. They stumbled over each other claiming it was every 'villain' for them self. I snap my head to the machine remembering why i was here in the first place. I quickly shut off the machine. And lift the pipe off the dome so there was an opening to the dome. I used my grapple to lower myself slowly.

"Dami? Are you here?" i look around a little. It wasn't hard to find the costume of Damian. But one problem. It was empty! Oh no this was not good...I'm probably not going to get my allowance from Bruce! I spot something moving a bit. It looked like a lump? Like a horror movie a walked slowly like one of those idiots. I mean seriously, if people listened to me in horror movies they would still be alive. I go to lift the cape but something pops out making me jump. It was a head? The head belonged to a male that was for sure. The boy had pitch black hair and wide blue eyes. He looked almost innocent. Wait a minute? Damian? That's impossible. He stared at me like he was expecting me to say something.

"Fatty" he suddenly sais.

"you got to be kidding me"

* * *

A/N well what did you think? well most of you can probably guess his age already. so anyways please check my profile for description of stories im going to do and vote either on my poll or PM me what story you want to see while i'm writing this story. also i'm taking request for one-shots or multi-chapter fics if you want someone to write because im nice like that and i need more idea's.

Review! and toon in for next chapter


	2. The New and Improved Wayne

A/N Hello People! i don't have any idea what to do with a mini dami, can you help me :)

Review

Disclaimer:i do not own Batman

* * *

Stephanie's P.O.V

"you got to be kidding me" was our Damian, a 3 year old? He looked more like a 2 and a half but whats the difference? Wait a minute? Our Damian? A little kid? This is just too good to be true.

"hey Damian, what happened?" i ask slowly so i don't startle him. I know how kids can be.

"who are you?" he looked up at me with childlike innocence and big blue eyes. Does he have amnesia?

"it's me, Stephanie. Remember?" he just shakes his head. His hair is now fluffy and looks soft and his skin is lighter. He has that baby smooth skin.

"Where's Mommy?" how am i supposed to explain his mom being a terrorist.

"um she's not here right now, why don't i bring you over to Daddy bats?" he tilted his head slightly.

"i want my Mommy!" he held that stubborn look that Bruce always wore.

"well we can see her later, now let's go" i turn around to leave but snap my head back when i hear him whimper. He held his arms up for me to pick him up. I slid my arms between his arms earning a giggle from Damian and hefted him onto my left hip. He was fairly light and easy to carry around. He was...kinda cute? Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. I tap my comm link "Bats, we got a little problem here" was that somewhat a pun?

"what is it Batgirl?"

"um, Damian had a little accident"

"what happened" i could hear the slight worried tone in his voice.

"umm I think it's better if we get back to the cave"

"Batgirl" i also heard the warning tone.

"bye!" i hung up before he could protest. I look over to the Toddler in my arms.

"was that Daddy?"

"yup"

"what does Daddy look like?" what Toddler doesn't know what their own Father looks like?

"Don't you know? He looks a lot like you. but Tougher and more muscles, but he has the same Blue eyes and cute button nose plus a strong stubborn chin. Don't you get to see Dad?"

"Nope, Mommy sais I will when I'm older"

"okay why don't we get you home and find you something to wear" i wrapped the robin suit around Damian's small body and i head out of the building. This couldn't be all bad could it? I mean he's not insulting me, and he's actually really adorable. Maybe Tim will actually like him now cause i know once Dick and Damian made up Tim and him went back to being enemies, i'm sure Tim might like Mini Damian. And Dick will of course love Baby Damian because he's a kid himself, you would think after moving out on your own and living alone you would have matured. And Bruce has never took care of a 3 year old before. I'm also sure Alfred will be overjoyed in making baby clothes and buying baby stuff. Isn't that what old people want? To have grandchildren? A yawn interrupts my thoughts. I look over to Damian who is yawning like a cat curling his tongue slightly.

"i'm tired" that's right, Damian has been up for like 2 days straight. I hefted him higher on my hip onto my torso a supported him with my left arm. He gladly took the offer and leaned his head on the crook of my shoulder. His breathing slowed down and he fell asleep. I could defiantly get used to this.

i tap my com link again and get an immediate answer "hello?"

"hey Barbra, can you fetch me a ride?" i whisper so i don't wake up Damian

"um i can send Nightwing's Motorcycle"

"no i have a child with me"

"oh i can get you my old Batmobile, i built one myself wen i was Batgirl well actually Nightwing helped"

"does it have Auto drive?"

"yup, why?"

"oh a certain someone fell asleep on my shoulder"

"Damian? Thats not like him at all" oh i can't wait to tell everyone but not right now.

"umm it's a little surprise so come to the Manor sometime to check it out" i hung up after that. i rubbed Damian's back gently because i had nothing else to do. He looked more innocent then i have ever. Maybe now i can teach him how to play. I climb down the rooftop stairs and onto the sidewalk. As if on cue a smaller version of the Bat mobile pulled up beside me and opened up. I wasted no time climbing in and finding a comfortable position so Damian could sleep.

"Destination please" a robotic voice asked me

"um Batcave" we just took off without even putting on seatbelts. I look down again at Damian, his face is so memorizing. He just looked much more peaceful, Healthier even. He's nice when he's not working hardcore. In no time we reach the cave without any difficulty. We go down the long tunnel and the lights light up the cave. I'm sure Bruce will arrive any minute to check out what's wrong with Damian.

i of course walk over to the change rooms and set Damian down on the bench then make him comfortable before i go change into something more comfortable. I grab a pair of pajamas and quickly put them on making sure to be quick.

I then walk back to Damian who is still snoring softly to himself. i suddenly hear someone pull into the Bat cave. I quickly go to see who it is even though i know already. Bruce steps out of the batmobile dramatically. Sometimes when Bruce walks out of a Car i always imagine he has theme music and lights flashing like a model, well actually He was on several Gotham Magazine covers. He spots me right away and he looks less grumpy then he did before he left. Bruce was stressing because he had no idea what he was going to get Damian for his 13th birthday.

"Stephanie, is Damian hurt?"

"umm no" it was somewhat the truth

"where is he then?"

"um sleeping."

"then why did you call me here?"

"well you see, while i went to see Damian he was trapped inside of a big glass dome thing and it got a little weird after that"

"i want to see him"

"okay Mr. Grumpy Pants just let me go wake him up" i walk over to the change room again and pick up damian, i shift him onto my back so he can cling onto my neck. I walk back to where Bruce is and see him exactly in the same spot i left him.

"Stephanie, what's that?" he points at the lump on my back. In his view it probably just looks like a tuff of hair with a little bit of forehead showing. Damian decides it's time for him to wake up and rubs his face into my back to get rid of his drowsiness. He opens his bright blue eyes and looks around with Childlike curiosity. He climbs farther up my shoulders so he can see better and instantly locks eye's with Bruce. Bruce looks at him in shock, Damian looked pretty scared of seeing the Batman and i'm sure Bruce could sense that. he removed his cowl and replaced his frown with a softer face.

"Hey there Damian" Damian just looks at him in awe. Like he's marveling at how tall he is.

"Your big!" Bruce could almost chuckle but decides not to.

"yes i am, now what happened?"

"who are you?"

"oh he kind of lost his memory"

"what happened?"

"well i found him in a dome after i fought of ivy, Harley, Joker and Riddler then-"

"wait what did the machine look like?" he cuts me off

"well it looks like a wheel attached to a pipe that inserts through the top"

"wait a minute" we both walk to the Bat computer and Bruce starts typing rapidly into the Computer. A second later a picture of the exact machine popped up onto the screen

"that's it!"

"well he doesn't have Amnesia then"

"What do you mean?" Damian and I at the same time tilt our heads to the right in confusion

"well this machine inserts a pollen type gas into the dome through the pipe which is activated once the wheel gets spun. The Pollen is a mix between Age-Pollen and Laughing gas which is activated together after the wheel is spun randomly. The numbers de-age your current age turning you into a random age" i nod my head even though i only get half of what he said.

"i'm going to give you to Daddy now" he looks at me with wide eye's

"Daddy?"

"yes, Daddy" i hand him over to Bruce who gladly accepts. They have some sort of Father son moment. Damian looking him with wide eys while Bruce stares at him with awe. Damian Breaks the silence and hugs Bruce around the neck "Daddy!" Bruce Hugs back and i can almost see the enjoyment in his expression.

"Daddy! Let's Play!"

"oh no young man, it's way past your Bed time" i chuckle at how adorable that was. Bruce would say that to Tim a lot when he was a kid. Damian pouted his lips a bit. Bruce was holding Damian while we made our way up the hidden entrance to the Manor. Alfred was sure in a surprise once he saw Mini Damian.

"Master Bruce, have you had another child while i was sleeping?" we all chuckle because even if Alfreds jokes aren't funny, we still laugh because Alfred can make anything Hilarious. He knows it's Damian.

"Alfred do you mind buying some clothes and stuff with Stephanie" Alfreds eyes lit up

"oh joy, Of course Master Bruce right away!" i walk with Alfred to the car. Alfred may not look like it but he's a speed demon.

Bruce's P.O.V

I look at my son again. he was still wrapped up in his Robin attire. I brought him into the living room so we could watch some T.V. as soon as i let him down he starts crawling on the carpet. Like a dog he rolls around on it. It's the first time i really hear him giggle. I take a seat on the couch and turn on the T.V not really paying attention since Damian was much more entertaining. He then crawls back to me and pokes me earning a zap to my leg. I don't flinch once but Damian looks at his finger awe. He starts poking me again but this time not getting any response. The frown and frustration was adorable. I picked him up earning more giggles.

"okay Damian, time for Bed" he looks up at me with a serious face.

"No!" he jumps off my lap and runs down the hallway.

* * *

A/N hello peoplezzz. so anyways which Character should i introduce next? Dick, Tim, or Jason? and i litterally have no idea whats going to happen after next chapter can someone give me fluffy idea's? it will be much appreciated! and check my profile to see stories i'm thinking about starting! see ya soon!


	3. Pizza and cuddles

A/N sorry guys for the long wait but i'm back! i'm losing idea's someone help me! i'll do almost all of them, that's how desperate i am! so anyways hope you enjoy the fluffy overload and see you at the ned of the chapter

Review!

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

What did i do with Hyper active kids when they didn't want to go to bed? What did i do with Dick when he was 9 years old? He would usually swing on chandeliers but Damian can't jump that high, he's seemed to have found loop holes around that. i start chasing after him down the hallway, his feet we're making light tapping noises while he giggles madly.

"Damian come here right now!" he of course didn't listen. The robin uniform barley hanging onto him as he keeps on running down the hallway. Who knew a toddler could be so fast! I kept on chasing him but I think I'm getting tired at my old age. When I retire from Batman I think I'll give it to Dick permanently.

"Daddy! Come and try to catch me!" kids these days are just so troubling. What happened next was not expected; he jumped from the ground bouncing his feet off the walls and onto a nearby table. Okay if i get this right. He only has memory of the 3 years he has been alive. And Talia taught him how to do mini ninja moves at toddler age? he can barely walk! Cause after he jumped on the table he hopped towards me and he kind of caught me off guard so it knocked us both down. I was on my back groaning slightly while he giggled madly on my stomach. And off he goes again.

I might need to call in some reinforcements. "Daddy! I'm Hungwy" did he say Hungry or Hungwy? I definitely needed Back up. I reach for my cell phone and immediately called Barbra for assistance. The phone started ringing for a bit but it sent me to voicemail. Oh my God! The time i actually call her she doesn't pick up!

Okay I guess I'm on my own. I continue down the Hallway, the manor was huge but still i knew it like the back of my hand. I earlier saw Him go into the Laundry room. I soon arrive and look into the room. The lights were on which was weird because Damian couldn't reach it at this height then i saw the chair that was knocked over directly under the light switch, Damian needs to hide his evidence better though it could prove to be useful. There was a pile of clothes in a basket quivering somehow and it took me several minutes to figure out who it was. I could hear muffled laughs which meant he was trying not to get caught. i smirk.

The basket was directly in front of the washing machine so i set down a blanket as a trap. "looks like Damian's not here, guess I'll try somewhere else" my voice was so unrealistic but Toddlers had big imaginations. I re-enacted my footsteps getting farther then climbed onto the washing machine. i keep quiet as a head pops out and looks around suspiciously and climbs out slowly. His Robin uniform had long fell off and now he was butt naked. i crept up behind him careful not to make noise then once he was on the blanket I wrapped him in. He started squirming but I wasn't going to let him get away this time. i threw him over my shoulders gently so i wouldn't hurt him and walked over to his Bedroom. as soon as i reached the door i opened, turned on the lamp then set him on the bed. I un rapped then placed him on the bed. I tore a large piece of Blanket off then wrapped some around Damians body. I made a toga for him so he didn't have to go naked anymore.

"Daddy i'm Hungwy!" he looked at me with pleading eye's, i don't know if this was an excuse to stay awake or if he was really hungry. "Fine, what do you want?" what did kids like? He shrugged. I hefted him onto one hip and we proceeded downstairs. We entered the kitchen. I started ruffling though the pantry looking for things that Damian might like to eat. This was impossible. I pull out my phone and Dial Alfred's personal number.

"Hello?"he answered quickly. I could hear groaning in the background.

"Alfred? What's that noise?"

"oh nothing master Bruce, just Ms. Brown helping me with shopping" I heard I bit of shuffling "i'm carrying everything!" then i hear Alfred yanking the phone away from Stephanie. "There's a sale! Master Bruce i have to go" and with that he hung up. Can't i get a little break?

"Okay Dami, what will you like? Chief Bruce is on the job."

"Cookie's!" his eyes were burning with hope making it almost impossible to say no

"For dinner?" he quickly nodded his head. "well we can bake some cookies but you have to eat a real dinner"

"Okay!" comes the quick reply. I set Damian down on the counter and look through the pantry.

"so what do you want to eat?" i look over and he shrugs. "Anything at all, gives me something to work with. What does your mom feed you?"

"She feeds me veggies! They taste gross though because there raw." I stared at him shocked. I stick my fingers in his mouth and force them open to see his barley had teeth yet, let alone adult teeth. Talia is a cruel woman indeed. What do kids like to eat for dinner? Pizza! Kids like Pizza! Right? I don't know what kid doesn't. Though when Damian first tried it at the age of 10 he complained about how fattening it is but I knew he enjoyed it.

I look through the giant refrigerator and pull out a frozen pizza. If I'm correct Damians favourite kind was Hawaiian. Well it was the only one he would try so I'm assuming he likes ham or pineapples. Swiftly as always i stick the pizza in the oven then set the timer. I look over to Damian wondering what we should do in the time being.

"So Damian, what would you like to drink?" he took a moment to think

"Milk!"

"What kind?"

"There are kinds?" i wanted to face palm then i remember he's 3 years old.

"Let's see" I walk over to the shelf where Alfred keeps the condiments and syrups and search through. Alfred has almost all the mixes. I set them out on the counter beside Damian while he gazes in wonder.

Damian crawls over to the strange bottles. "So what will it be? Chocolate, Strawberry, vanilla, Caramel, coffee" (A/N did you know they had all these flavours? I grew up with chocolate and strawberry milk)

Damian seemed to be shocked because of the pretty colours. He picked one up slowly examining the pretty colour. I turned around and opened the refrigerator and dug out some milk. I set the milk down on the counter and went to get 2 cups. We started picking out which kind we wanted. Me with Chocolate and Damian with Strawberry. This surprised me because don't kids usually like chocolate? I took the syrups then squeezed the contents into the cups. I then poured milk in and began mixing. Damian stared fascinated in how the milk was changing colours. When finally mixed I handed over the cup to Damian. It was funny how big the cup was compared to Damian's hands.

I was about to take a sip of his chocolaty drink but was stopped by Damian's whimpers. I stared at Damian with a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" he only whimpers at the drink. He clearly wanted something. Then I remember he's still a Toddler. I took the cup from his hands then stick it in the microwave to warm up. His face lightened up completely which satisfies me. I suddenly snap my head over to the oven where the pizza is waiting. Without hesitation I took out some mitts and grabbed the pizza. The cheese melted just right and the pineapples were glistening in the small light attached to the oven. I loved the fresh smell of pizza out of the oven, it reminds me of the times where I would take out Dick and Jason to get pizza and milkshakes. Dick and Jason would of course eat like pigs while I tell them to slow down and Jason would almost choke then Dick would give him a hard pat on the back, it was no surprise to Me because after all boys will be boys. I cut the pizza into evenly equal pieces and set 1 slice on each of the 2 plates. Like a waiter i held it up with my fingers and handed one to Damian earning a giggle, "Enjoy"

This wasn't such a bad thing right? I can now raise him from scratch. He can be a normal Child for once instead of a killing assassin. I stare at Damian sadly as he goes to take his first bite, "ow! Hot!" he spits it out on the plate earning a chuckle from me. "That's because it just came out of the oven" i informed.

"oh" came his automatic reply. I grab a fork and knife from the cupboard and cut a small piece of pizza of Damian's plate. I blew lightly on the food then hovered it in front of his mouth. "but Daddy!" he whined "i'm not a baby!"

"last time i checked you were" he made a stubborn posture look normal on a 3 year old. "here comes the train choo choo!" i smirks because i know it's working. He opens his mouth more willingly and takes the pizza into his mouth. I remember that the milk is still in the microwave so i set off to get it. The cup was warm, just how Toddlers liked it. I gave the mug to Damian and he gladly took it taking big gulps. "slow down there"

We go on like this for a while. Me scooping pizza into his mouth while also eating my own pizza and Damian taking big gulps of strawberry milk.

As soon as we were done I clean up the mess and wrap up the leftovers. I pick up Damian knowing it's time for bed. He oddly didn't protest this time. i carried him out of the kitchen and into his Bathroom where I took a small tooth brush and lightly dabbed tooth paste onto the brush part. I brushed Damian's teeth neatly in small circles making sure to get rid of all the grime. I carried him back to his bed and set him down. "Daddy no"

"what is it?"

"can i sleep in your bed?" i pretend to think about it because i know the suspense is killing him.

"sure" i carry him out of his room making sure to grab his Blanky before we left and we made our way over to my Bedroom. i cradled damian in my arms delicately because i know he's struggling to stay awake. I open the door slowly and make small steps towards my bed, i never wanted this day to end. I wish for Damian to always stay this way. To stay my baby bird for a long time. i set him down on the bed and i can't get up to change because he's grabbing onto my T-shirt. I don't even bother because we're both just so exhausted. I lay down beside Damian in my huge bed and cradle him close. He falls asleep instantly then I reach out and grab his blanky and wrap it around both of us. I can't help but stare at his innocent looking face. Look at these hands, much too small to wield a sword yet. Not meant to kill. Maybe this time i can raise him right. I just wish i was there at the beginning. I loved Talia but her love for her Father was much too great. I let the gentle rise and fall of my chest lullaby Damian to sleep. And soon after i follow him into slumber. All my stress has somehow drifted away.

* * *

A/N was it okay? i hope so. so anyways i really need request because i'm desperate as always. oh and which brother do i bring in first? Dick, Tim or Jason? anyways toon in next time and see what Alfred has in store for Damian! not to mention what Dick's going to do when he see's toddler Dami


	4. Fun with mini wayne

A/N Sorry for the wait. I just figured out how to see how many people checked out my stories and I was surprised at how many there were. over 6000 people viewed take me with you and I couldn't feel prouder. I still feel like a noob. this is just a little bonding time and stuff so enjoy

Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

When I wake up I don't feel a small form pressed against my body anymore. Instead I feel the bed jumping up and down. I pop one eye open and find myself looking at tiny feet. Of course it puts a smile on my lips.

I stare at the clock behind the legs and see its only 7:45. Don't children usually want to sleep in? Whatever, more time with my little Damian.

"Damian, why are you jumping on the bed?"

"You didn't wake up!" he continued jumping up and down; he couldn't really do any damage so it was alright.

"if you keep jumping the monsters under the bed will get you" his eyes widened and he dived into the sheets of the bed burying his face in the soft duvet. His tiny bottom was sticking in the air while his arms we're wrapped around his eyes, I kind of feel bad now because he was quivering. "Don't worry nothing's going to get you." I see one large blue eye pop out of his cover and look at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise" I reassured. Talia must have been putting him through the fear test at this age. What a cruel woman.

"Pinky swear?" he sits on his knees and brings up his small hand sticking out a finger. I smile slightly at the action. I wish I could have raised him from the start that Talia wasn't so loyal to her father and we could live in a normal life. But that's never going to happen.

"Pinky swear" I took my pinky and wrapped it around the other one. This is the Perfect way to start this day. I'm happy, Damian's Happy, no fighting.

"Let's get something to eat" he nods quickly. I heft him onto one hip then we proceed downstairs to the kitchen. It was obvious that Alfred was in a good mood. I would be too if I we're a victim of Damian's verbal insults then he suddenly turned into a 3 year old. I really wonder how everyone else will react to Damian's current state. That reminds me, I mentally face palm. What about the other brothers? They don't know about him and I clearly can't take care of him myself. Dick will be overjoyed that's for sure. Tim will take advantage of the situation somehow and Jason...He's good with kid's right? Jason wouldn't dare hurt a child. Not on purpose anyways. I sit Damian down on a stool.

"So sport, what will it be today" he takes a moment to think about it as he tilts his head.

"I don't know" was his simple answer

"well what about I make you some cereal"

"Okay!" he agreed but I couldn't help but notice the hesitance

"What kind?"

"Can you choose?"

"It's not that hard, you can choose" I encouraged. He looked at me pleadingly. Realization just hit me in the face. "Do you know what cereal is?" it took a few moments but he finally shook his head. Just as I thought. I look through the pantry and took all the boxes of cereal we had. I placed each box side by side in front of Damian; He looked at them and the pretty colours. "Pick one" Damian looked at the boxes in front of him. He pointed at a colourful box of fruit loops and stared at the toucans with amazement. Sometimes he can be so adorable and not even try. I pick up the box and pour the contents into a bowl I pull out of the pantry. I then get a jug of milk and balance out the contents. Sticking a spoon in I then slide the bowl over to Damian.

"Dig in" he picks up the fork and pokes at it suspiciously. He scooped up a spoon full of fruit loops and shoved it into his mouth. The way his eyes light up makes me smile. I love the way he doesn't have any stress lines yet and how he's much happier. There are so many things I can teach him at this age. And I can finally raise him the way I want. They way he wants. He finally has a chance to finally be a kid. And that makes me happier than anything.

"So what do you want to do today?" he looks up with his mouth full. He takes one big gulp and swallows whole.

"I want to pway with you!" he would never say that to me, ever. And the way he pronounced the word wrong made me melt.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"he looks at me again with that look of being lost. Maybe I shouldn't ask him these types of questions. "Why don't we go to the park?" he sparked up and started shoveling through his cereal. "Damian slow down" he didn't reply but did so anyways.

"Later if you want, we can both go for ice cream" he looks up from his bowl with eyes sparkling.

"Yummy in my Tummy?" I chuckle at the response

"Yes Damian, it's very yummy" i look over to Alfred who's trying to suppress a smile. That reminds me, Alfred went shopping yesterday. And Damian's still in his mini toga.

"Alfred, will you help me change Damian?"

"Of course master Bruce" I look back to Damian who looks like he can't eat anymore. I take Damian by the arm pits to pick him up earning several giggles. I always forget he's ticklish. We both make our way upstairs and down the hallway to where Damian's room is. When I open the door it looks completely I was in for a shock. The whole room was redecorated. It was all the opposite of Damian's taste. Damian stares with what looks like happiness. The place was Disney themed now. There were Disney characters painted everywhere. A giant castle and everything. Dick would love this room. A stuffed animal to Disney toys, the duvet was Buzz light year like in the movie. The Desk was replaced with a smaller and toy version.

"Is this for me!" the smile on Damian's lips we're hard to miss. Alfred must have bought the whole store! Speaking of Alfred he was also smiling. He walks over to the walk in closet and opens it revealing new clothes. I don't know where he finds time to do all this.

We walk into the closet and I place Damian down. Alfred and I look around the place to find a suitable outfit for Damian to wear but Alfred knows all. When he chose a zip up jean jacket and hood with nice cargo pants to go with it I didn't complain because I knew they we're fashionable. Not to mention they actually fit perfectly. We found it difficult to put on the pull ups though. I went in to put on the socks for him but he stopped me.

"I want to do it!"

"Okay tough guy" i hand him the socks. I walk away into the closet to see what else Alfred bought. Everything that was in here was fashionable and stylish. Bags were still on the floor meaning the closet was too full to fit anymore clothes. Did he buy out the whole store? We don't even know how long Damian's going to be this way.

"Shall I accompany you on your Trip sir?"

"Of course Alfred. It's never fun without you. Could you call Stephanie and see if she wants to go too? "

"Right away Master Bruce."

I look over to Damian who's hopping around on one foot trying to put on a sock. I chuckle. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good.

"Need any help" I smirk.

"Nope" I watch him struggle some more. Still trying to get that one sock on until he fell backwards on his butt. He lifts his foot nearly in tears "Daddy, Hewlp" I love it when he mispronounces words. I Sit down across from Damian and take the sock in my hands. I slid it perfectly onto his tiny foot and do the same for the other one. As soon as I'm finished he jumps up with a bright smile on his face.

"let's go!"

"wait!" he turns around to look at me

"you need to put on your shoes now" he makes an adorable grumpy face that looks like an over dramatic brood.

We somehow manage to get a pair of mini converse on his feet without much trouble. I know, Alfred went overboard on the clothes but I think it's sweet. Alfred must feel like he has a grandson right now.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Brown said she will meet us at the park"

"Great, Alfred can you look after Damian. I need to go change" he gives a curt nod and I jog down the hallway hoping to speed up the clock and spend quality Father son time with Damian. It's been a long time since I've played with Damian. He stopped at the age of twelve stating he was too old for fun and games. I walk into my bathroom and do a quick brush with my electric tooth brush. I then picked out some clothes from the fall collection of styles. I've been on the cover of magazines a couple times so i just bought the whole season collection. I picked myself out a simple shirt with a light jacket thrown over and topped off with a matching scarf. I rushed back to Damian and see he didn't even move.

"Come on, Stephanie's waiting" the three of us all walk downstairs and into the garage where we chose a simpler vehicle. Not just simple but safe. I see Damian going for the front seat and I stand in front of the door attempting to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"the park?"

"you have to sit in the back"

"but why!"

"because your underage"

"I'm a big boy now!" that kind of reminded me of Pinocchio.

"well if you want a treat then you have to sit in the back"

"Okay!" it's so easy to bribe kids. I had to help Damian get into the car because he was too short. I make sure he's totally buckled and that Alfred is right beside Damian. You can never be too safe around children. I learned that the hard way. (A/N yes i am referring to Jason) I start the engine and we're on our way.

"So Alfred, how's Dick, Jason, and Tim?" I find myself asking "they haven't sent any letters or given any calls.

"I've gotten an email from Master Richard a couple hours ago saying he had to talk to you about something. He also said he was having fun on vacation and will be back in 2 days. I haven`t heard from master Timothy or Jason yet"

"i`m sure we will see them soon" before we know it we arrive at the nearest park which seemed to be the most crowed. Well crowed in gotham isn't very crowed considering many people don't really go out.

As I get out of my car I spot Stephanie waving and dragging along Tim who looks less thrilled to be here. They soon arrive at our destination.

"so where`s the Demon spawn?" Tim ask me. I was hoping Tim would mature and get over Damian by now.

Damian pops his head out of the car and jumps out. He spots Stephanie and clings to her leg. "Missed you too Squirt" I see Tim trying to suppress giggles but failing miserably. He just finally comes out and starts laughing like a hyena.

"what's so funny?" Stephanie elbows Tim but he only laughs harder. "i'm sorry, it's just the kid i've been fighting with for 4 years is a 3 year old! Mr. High and mighty is now a pip squeak"

"who's he?" childlike innocence comes from Damian.

"This is your brother, Tim"

"Timmy?" he already goes and makes a nickname for him. It's kind of cute and I can see Tim is warming up a bit to him now because he stops laughing and looks down at the person he once fought with. I'm sure they will get along well. More than well apparently because Damian already took Tim's hand and Tim only tensed for a couple seconds. Ya Tim's going to love him.

* * *

A/N did you guys like? I think i'll get Damian to give Nicknames to everyone. if anyones wondering I searched the old navy kids catalog for stylish outfits so everything is real. I introduced tim here and i'm hoping to reveal another brother next chapter. Damian probably doesn't know what most good foods are so it's up to Alfred to show him all his baking skills. Idea's and suggestions are welcomed so see you next time!


	5. Park time!

A/N I'm back! sorry for the long delay. I have experienced writers block and I needed time to think. so if you have any suggestions please message it or review.

Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

When we first arrive at the park Damian was already sprinting towards the playground nearby. He left Tim's hand in favour of the "pwetty" birds as he called it, I wonder if I should make a video diary like that T.V show on the family channel. I'm pretty sure Tim and Alfred were talking about it earlier but I wasn't really listening, though I don't know how long the effects of the Pollen will last it seems that we have a while until I can find an antidote, I might not want to find an antidote but I know it's the right thing to do. Or maybe it isn't but i don't really want to worry about that at the moment because Damian looks like he's having a blast jumping into the sand and proceeding to trot over to where the jungle gym is. Stephanie and Tim followed acting as his chaperones. Stephanie looked a little more enthusiastic than Tim, Damian and he may have held hands but I can see that look of hate in his eyes, it's a little more half hearted but still, Tim may have to sort this out with Damian. I really don't want to know how Dicks going to react when he gets back.

"Daddy! Come pway with me!" Damian yells from the Playground, I smile slightly to myself. As I make my way over, I see a bunch of family's, not too many to crowd the place but there were quite a few. A Woman was sitting on the bench suspiciously holding up a newspaper to her face. Her attire was casual but screamed foreign. I didn't pay much attention to her though because Damian was at the slide waiting to be catch. I jogged over to the bottom of the slide and prepared to catch the small body that was soon to be landed in my arms. He came down at an alarming rate and slammed into my body momentarily knocking the air out of me. he toppled on top of me sending both of us to the ground, he giggled the whole way and started jumping up and down on my sternum as I groaned in pain.

"Again, again!"

"No Damian, let's not" He seemed to scowl at that. The scowl looked a little too over dramatic though, it looked like he was going to throw a mini tantrum and it couldn't be any more adorable. I could hear the faint giggles of Stephanie and Tim. As I pick myself off the ground I remember to pick up Damian on the way and we make our way up the stairs of the very big jungle gym where Stephanie and Tim were waiting for us. Honestly I did not know what to do on a jungle gym, My Father had tried to get me to go but like my son, I was extremely stubborn. I don't want Damian to experience the pains I have gone through. He had already gone through the pain of losing a parent and because of this transformation Damian can finally forget the sorrow it brought him. I try to shake those thoughts out of my head. Damian then squirms out of my, A smile is put on my face when he walks on 2 wobbly legs and tries to get across the sturdy bridge. The bridge kept on rattling making it very difficult to get to Damian, it was even more difficult trying not to shake it too much so Damian wouldn't fall over in the process.

Tim and Stephanie try hard not to giggle but are failing horribly.

"Bouncy!" I hear Damian yell. He jumps up and down repeatedly making me want to fall over from all the motion. If i wasn't Batman I would probably fall over.

"Daddy Come!" it wasn't even a suggestion, it was just a demand. Maybe I should teach him manners early.

"say please" I used an almost playful condescending tone i usually used with the other kids when they were younger.

"Pwease?" he said it as if he we're testing the words. I'll take it anyways, I made my way to the other side of the wobbly bridge and we climb our way to the top. Tim and Stephanie are leaning against the railing casually as if nothing just happened.

"Having fun Bruce?" Tim spoke first.

"Bwuce?" Damian said before I could answer.

"Yeah, did you think his name was daddy?" he stared at Tim blankly as if he didn't know what he was talking about. I would have face palmed if I didn't remember he was only 3.

"Bwuce?" he goes again testing out my name. "Bwucie!" wasn't that dick's nickname for me?

"why don't we go get some lunch?" I changed the subject

"Okay!" came the quick reply. it's so easy to distract kids, especially at this age since 3 year olds tend to have short attention spans.

On Damian's request we took the slide down which happened to be the biggest slide of the park. I positioned Damian so he was sitting in between my legs and we made our way down. As soon as we touched the ground I picked up Damian and we made our way over to the large Table Alfred seemed to set up, sometimes he goes overboard. Tim and Stephanie took no hesitance in sitting down.

"I presume you would like the usual Master Bruce?"

"The usual? I don't think you can fit that much in a picnic basket"

"Sir I think you doubt my skills, I may be old but I still got my touch" And with that he started pulling out my usual feast. I don't know how Alfred could fit a whole feast inside a picnic basket but then again when I was little I always thought Alfred was a male version of Mary poppins. He pulled out a giant homemade Italian sub and handed it to Tim who gladly accepted it. And Alfred somehow managed to fit a Turkey into a picnic basket. Alfred is one miracle worker. He then pulled out a small bowl of mashed potatoes and put it in front of Damian. He was about to dig his hand into the mushy potatoes but was stopped by Alfred swatting his hand away. He shoved a spoon in his face and Damian waste no time in shoveling through. Alfred hands me a bib and I slap it on his chest before he makes a mess on himself, I'm sure Alfred wouldn't like Damian getting his clothes dirty. I see Damian trying to mold his mash potatoes into something but i couldn't tell because they we're little balls. I look over to Tim who is eating peacefully.

"Bwuce look!" I snap my head over to Damian. His mashed food is molded into a snowman type thing that looked actually really well done considering he's 3. But I always have to spoil the fun.

"Damian, no playing with your food" I immediately regret it because the look of disappointment on his face makes me want to cry. Well now I was expecting him to cry but no, he was only pouting slightly like he's use to being treated like this. It just makes me feel guiltier. "Damian, how about after we eat, you and I share a Banana split Sunday?" I feel relieved when his eye's brighten and he quickly shakes his head up and down making his crazy hair bounce up and down. I reach over and ruffle his hair expecting it to be hardened because the gel hasn't washed out of his hair but no, it's soft and fluffy. Unexpected but completely adorable. He shovels through his food shoveling full spoons of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He was almost going to choke if I hadn't of smacked his back really hard. And before anyone knew it, the bowl was empty.

"Ice cweam?" he asked innocently.

"wait for Tim and Stephanie to finish" Damian stares intensely at Tim and Stephanie as if, if he looked hard enough they would magically finish. They just gave up and wrapped up their food and gave it to Alfred to store in the bottomless pit he called a picnic basket.

Damian was first to get up, jumping on the table and off it. With my fast reflex's I caught him before he reached the ground to avoid injuries. He giggled the whole way making me smile. I lifted him onto my shoulders where he wrapped his arms around my neck and we made our way over to the sidewalk. Alfred had packed up quickly and we journeyed our way down to the ice cream job down the block. I make sure to hold Damian close to me for protection because you never know when someone's going to attack you. This may be the safer part of town but nothings ever safe in Gotham.

Before we know it we arrive at the small ice cream shop. The place was almost empty and as soon as we walk in the shop the cashiers face lit up. I personally love service with a smile, you rarely see that anymore.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Damian looked around the store in awe. He had never been to an Ice cream shop before. But there is a first for everything.

Tim and Stephanie press their faces against the glass of the window display where many different flavours of ice cream were in rows. They wasted no time in getting the flavour of ice cream they wanted. The specialty Sundae. It was basically 3 ice cream scoops of their choosing mixed in with waffle cones, crepe's and a bunch of toppings.

The reason why Bruce came here was because they made the best banana split sundae's and also because the shaped it so it looked like either a monkey or clown. Though Damian hates clowns he got the one that looked like a Monkey instead because who doesn't love monkeys?

"why don't you guys wait outside and I'll bring the order out" Bruce suggested. Damian was handed over to Tim who hefted him onto one hip. They walked outside and sat themselves at a small table with an umbrella. Tim had let go of Damian and set him on the ground so he could pull out his phone and tweet.

Damian was getting irritated that the attention wasn't on him ad was about to kick Tim for attention but was stopped by the sight of a squirrel. No one was looking so he decided to follow the strange creature. it quickly ran away and Damian followed after leaving his family behind.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the shop with a tray filled with frozen treats. He stares at Tim tweeting, Stephanie talking on her phone and Alfred polishing the table.

"Where's Damian?"

"Over there" Tim pointed at the spot he left Damian last.

"No he's not"

"yes he is-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the empty space. Everyone's faces paled and if Bruce hadn't of caught himself he would have dropped the food all over the sidewalk. He slammed the tray on the table. His face was red with anger.

"you lost a 3 year old?!"

* * *

A/N did you guys like? I finally got this chapter out of the way! that lady is going to play an important part in the story so remember her. so until next time! suggestions and feedback would be appreciated


	6. Adventure

A/N OMG i am so sorry. I don't even know whats wrong with me! i can't beileve i've been MIA for almost 3 months! there is no excuse people. i got lazy.

I don't evenknow what happened.

Please Review and tell me what you think about my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

This was unbelievable! Absolutely Unbelievable! I leave my De-aged son with Tim for 5 minutes, and already he's lost him! I tried breathing in and out to calm my nerves. It was helping but my stress level was shooting through the roof, I swear this could give me an ulcer.

"Well are you guys just going to sit there, or are you going to help me look for him?" Tim and Stephanie wasted no time; they popped out of their seats and started running down the sidewalks.

"I am truly sorry Master Bruce, I should have been paying attention" I take a deep breath and sigh. Alfred's one of the few people who can actually calm me down.

"Don't stress yourself Alfred; it's not your fault." Alfred is getting old.

"sir, if it makes you feel any better, master Damian has probably had much training by now and if anything, I'm afraid for anyone who tries to do anything funny" this makes me chuckle a bit. I do remember Damian saying something about not killing until he was 5 years old, that thought makes me queasy a bit.

"Thanks Alfred, do you mind sitting here and watching our stuff?"

"Of course Master Bruce" the actual reason why i left Alfred behind was because i know his back has been hurting for the past couple days.

I stalk down the sidewalks looking for my assassin baby. Maybe I'll be lucky and find him. I try to ignore the strange stares I get when I walk down the streets. It's not every day you see Bruce Wayne.

"Damian! Where are you?" i called out into the streets.

i felt miserable now. I'm a horrible father. How am I supposed to raise 4 boys if i cant even take care of myself?

It feels like my feet are dragging now and the suns beating down on my head. Maybe i should do more cardio. This sunny day just turned into a disappointing gloom. I better start reading those how to guide books.

I walk down the street and look who it is. Tim being swarmed by Fan girls while Stephanie's looking annoyed. Why isn't he looking for Damian! I stormed over there and pushed my way through a bunch of girls earning even more screams as they rush to get my autograph.

"Timothy! Come here now!" his face visibly paled and he gulps before he nods and walks over. "have you found Damian yet?" my voice was a scary kind of neutral.

All he did was shake his head. "And what are you doing right now?"

"Well first-"

"Save it! i don't want to hear your excuses! Now go find Damian before I smack you!" i'm pretty sure my face is red. He runs fast down the street and turns the corner, trying to escape my rage. I look over to Stephanie who's trying to leave unnoticed.

"And as for you! We're going to find Damian if it's the last thing we do!" she muttered something under her breath close to 'i think it will'

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" was her quick reply.

I turn around and continue my way down the streets. That was signal enough for Stephanie to follow me.

I swear I was unconsciously growling like Damian. I think the little runt was growing on me.

It's felt like forever and we still haven't found anything. I'm starting to lose hope. Gotham was a big city and who knows what could have happened, this place wasn't exactly a vacation spot for most tourist and I wouldn't blame them. They're robbers, pick pockets, killers and mad men roaming the streets. Those thoughts just make me worry even more. Anything could have happened to my little boy.

* * *

Normal P.O.V (with Dami)

Damian looked at a squirrel with interest; it looked back with a blank face before scurrying off. he frowned and crawled down a dark alley to catch up to the rodent. At the end of the alley there was a brick wall blocking any hope of Damian finding the squirrel. He looked around unsure of where to go now. He shrugged and crawled to the direction he came from. he was about to make it out of the alley way to safety but something caught his eye. It wasn't shiny but it was cool looking. He took a nearby acorn and threw it at the contraption, making it slide down fast right in front of Damian. It was a ladder Leading up to the fire escape.

Damian took no hesitation in climbing it one little foot at a time. He was determined to get to the top of the strange thing. It was no doubt high up. A little too high for comfort in fact, if Bruce were here he would have a heart attack.

In no time he made it to the top. His eye's got wide, and he looked at the view in front of him with awe.

"pwetty" nothing was pretty about Gotham but if your high enough, the garbage smell can't reach you and all the dirt is covered making it look like a normal city with normal people. If only Damian knew how cruel people could be. But he's only 3, which means every where's his playground.

If he were older he would have thought this was a horrible idea but again he's 3, which means no idea is a bad one. So when he saw the electrical cords, he thought they were a slide. Now if he wasn't already trained in balance then this would have been even more dangerous.

Damian took a running start and slid up and down electrical cords. Thank god Alfred got plastic bottom shoes or else he would have been electrocuted. Not everybody can be lucky though because when he saw the end of the line he thought daddy would catch him...

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

I lit a cigarette and blew in some poison. Today was a pretty laid back day. No Robberies i needed to stop, no lives to be saved, and i pick pocketed 2 people without them noticing, well I'm basically rich but the thrills always in the crime. That's what makes me the coolest brother, because i'm badass and rebellious. I can see Replacements trying to be a Rebel too but he's failing miserably. He thinks dropping his marks like 3% is badass. Pathetic, maybe I can show him a thing or two. Ha that's something I'd like to see. Me teaching the boy genius.

i blew another puff a smoke, "life is good" maybe i'll even return to the manor for a bit. The only thing I miss is Alfred's cooking. I haven't had a decent meal since last week! Maybe when i'm there i can mess with little ole timmy, or even littler Dami. It's funny trying to dodge knives from a baby assassin, and of course he says "i'm not a baby!" Golden boy and I could probably grab a drink. I hope Bruce can take that stick out of his ass.

I literally don't know what to do now. Maybe i'll grab a quick bite before i go home. I hope i can scrap enough money from those wallets. Typical, never steal from teenagers, they have no money.

I turn the corner to my favourite ice cream shop. And look who it is, it's good ole Alfred. I walk up to the front door of the cafe and stop to look at him. "Hey Alfie!" he jerked upwards looking like he's ready to fight. His face softens considerably once he sees me and smiles.

"ah, Master Jason, it's good to see you" I look at the bag and picnic basket with a confused look on my face.

"wait where's Bruce?"

"oh Master Bruce went with Master Timothy and Stephanie to find Young master Damian" I smirk at that

"so the little runts causing troubles again?"

"well actually-"

"hey Alfred, can you loan me some money, i'm starved" i cut him off.

"of course master Jason" he pulled out his wallet and fished out a 50 "it's the smallest i've got but please use some to buy yourself a healthy lunch, you look thin."

"sweet! Thanks Alf"

"and I hope you will be joining us for dinner this evening? I'll make your favourite"

"cool, I'll be there" with that I went inside to get some good food. I got myself a nice sandwich, rocky road ice cream and coke. When I walk out the door with my tray I look over to Alfred. "See ya at dinner Alf" he nods and I'm off. I think maybe I'll crash at the manor tonight, i'll just make up some bull excuse about how family should stick together, when really my heater just broke down and I need it repaired.

The sandwich i bought was horrible! the bread was stale and the meat was cold. That just dampens my day considerably. Here i am expecting a good lunch but they can't even make a simple sandwich. I bet Dick makes a better sandwich and that's saying something.

At least the ice cream taste good. The cafe's only good for ice cream and drinks. The ice cream was getting addicting now. I'm glad i got a large because i was shovelling through. The cup was still half full and I gulp my coke down. I go over to the nearby dumpster about to throw away my trash when suddenly i hear something. It sounded like a high pitch "weeeee!" it was getting louder until suddenly it seemed like the dumpster just exploded. It wasn't a big impact but still.

"What the hell?" i cautiously put my garbage down and moved slowly over to the dumpster. My heart pounded fast and my pulse was racing. I moved as if the thing would explode if I moved too fast. I peaked over the rim slowly. I just saw a bunch of garbage bags, the one things that was surprising was a tuff of hair sticking out. I dug through to uncover the mystery. What I saw was a kid, no older than 3. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"who are you?" child like curiosity peeping out. My big brother like instincts kicked in and my faced softened.

"Hey there little buddy, my names Jason" I reach under his armpits to pick him up earning a giggle. I hefted him up on one hip and examined him. He looked okay.

"Now why were you in the garbage little guy?" he just shrugs as if it were a normal thing.

"squirrel!" I see now.

"so where's your parents"

"I don't know" kids these days

"do you know your mom or dads name?" he clicked his tongue and looked upwards trying to remember. His whole face brightens.

"Brucie!" I give the kid a weird look.

"what kind of name is 'Brucie'?" he shrugs again

"do you mean Bruce?" he nods his head with enthusiasm. "what a coincidence, my Dad's name is Bruce too!"

"Reawlly?" i laugh a little at the pronunciation of the word.

"ya. he's looking for my little bro. He ran away so he's trying to find him." I mentally face palm myself and freeze in my tracks. How stupid can I be? Bruce is looking for his lost son, a kid falls from the sky into a dumpster, our dads name is Bruce.

I take the back of his pull ups and look on the inside. As I suspected.

"Damian Wayne."

* * *

A/N Again sorry for the very long delay.

now i would like to announce that I am bringing out a new story. I know it's stupid since i can't even update this story but i'll give you a sneak peak of the description.

Who's is "B"?

the Recent death of Batman/Bruce has left everyone devastated, Dick thought his world would crumble. one week after, a Baby no older then 2 is left on Dick Grayson's door steps. by coincidence, the child looks like Bruce Wayne and the only information he has is a note, "His name is Damian -B".

so it's going to start off with baby Damian then were going to time shift so Damian is a little older and has school. who doesn't love Damian and Dick, especially when Dick's trying to cook for him :) so please Review for me telling me what you think about it.

until next time my followers. Reviews are my inspiration. and feel free to send me request.


	7. Lost and Found

A/N so guys i'm not dead... I have no excuse for my long ass absence except for my laziness. I seriously do not know what's wrong with me, i expect you guys to forgive me after i do something like this? :( i couldn't really think of what to do for this chapter so i kept on putting in off until now.

you can all thank Stevie.x for getting me to update.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

I stared at the little kid in my arms with disbelief. What has the little Demon spawn gotten himself into this time?

"Jay Jay?" I hated when Dick called me that but Somehow Damian just melted my heart. No one would have thought that a simple child could make the badass Jason smile.

"Let's go find your dad"

"Okay!" was his automatic reply. Has Dick seen this kid yet?

"Jason! I hungwy! Feed me pwease?" i stare down the kid expecting to intimidate him but he stares back not really knowing what was going on.

"Fine" i finally gave in. well I had enough of Alfred's money to buy him a decent meal. "Well I'm getting you a snack and that's it. Alfred wants us home by dinner" i didn't even care that Bruce was probably ripping his hair out and looking everywhere for Damian. I smirk a little at the thought.

"Jay jay! Get me cookie?"

"i don't know about that" I did not like what came next. He puckered his lips looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes even the Master of puppy dog eyes had to give into. I tried to look away but once you look, you're pulled in. i don't really know if I want this kid hyped up on sugar, not only will it spoil his meal but it will also give Alfred one heck of a time.

"Why don't I take you home and get you a cookie?" he looked like he was about to cry.

"No" he said stubbornly. I frowned at the kid.

"And why not?"

"But I wanna pway wif you" he said with a heart breaking voice.

"I hate it when spoiled kids get all cute" I told the child in my arms.

"That Way!" he pointed in the direction of the exit.

"No Shit-duh kid" i stuttered, trying to watch my language in front of the kid.

"Faster!"

"Yeah whatever kid" I walk down the streets hoping to find a star bucks nearby or at least a small place that sells cookies. i don't know if Damian's the type to get a sugar coma or get a sugar rush. And let's hope he's the one to get a sugar coma. I'm pretty sure I'd be doing everyone a favor by knocking out the kid without actually hurting him. Worst case scenario is that he gets a tummy ache.

I was getting sore from holding a child for so long and it definitely did not help that I was eating inadequately. Well what can you do? With only a little bit of money you can only buy so much.

We keep on walking for what seems like forever until we come across a Second cup. Oh well, it's better than nothing. I bolt across the street without looking and run into the small coffee shop.

"Cookies!" Damian yelled with excitement attracting the whole vicinity. Some woman cooed while others tried not to smile.

"You only get one kid"

"awww" whined the child. I walk up to the window and looked at the pastries that they had.

"I want that!" Damian pointed towards the mega jumbo sized cookie that made me pale. The cookie was huge! I looked nervously at the sweet, it was sure to ruin his appetite.

"Why don't I get you a chocolate chip cookie?" I looked down to see if Damian approves, he nodded vigorously.

"Okay champ lets order" I walk up to the cashier.

"Hello sir, what would you like?" asked the woman.

"Can I get an ice cap and a chocolate chip cookie for the little one?" she smiled and nodded before disappearing behind the counter.

A moment later she came back with my ice cap and a small bag for the cookie. The little demon spawn didn't have any hesitation digging into the bag. I roll my eyes; he was like a mini me.

"Now Dami what do you say?" the child looked up with a couple of crumbs on his face and smiles brightly.

"Thank you!"

"Good boy, now dig in" he didn't need to be told twice.

I start walking out of the shop and walk my way down the path to the manor, if I could I would ride my motor cycle but unfortunately there's a child front and centre. I don't even remember how long the walk to the manor is but whatever, I'll have a warm bed tonight and maybe tomorrow Alfred will make his famous original recipe pancakes. Damian seemed to be enjoying himself taking quick glances around while nibbling on his cookie.

"Are we there yet?" children are always so impatient.

"Almost Demon spawn" We've been walking for what seems like forever and finally I see the manor in sight. I jog for the rest of the way and held Damian tight against my chest so he didn't bang his head.

As we approach the front door I remember that I haven't lived here for years meaning I don't have any keys, secret entrances or any way in for that matter.

"Hey Dami, you don't happen to have a key or something do you?" Damian looked up from my shoulder and rubbed his eyes, looks like the little monster was sleeping. Damian pushed me a bit signaling me he wanted to be put down. He wobbled a bit over to the door knob and made a little grunting noise. The little guy could barley reach the door knob.

"up!" he commanded, I lifted a knee so he could sit on it. Out of nowhere he pulls out a bobby pin, I did not like where this was going.

Damian stuck it into the key slot and started fiddling around. He did an adorable face while picking the lock. His tongue was stuck out in concentration and eyes were sparkling under the moon light.

I was snapped out of my day dream suddenly when I hear a click of a lock. The kids got some skills, i'll give him that.

I picked him up once again and push the door open. You would think the first thing any normal person would do is go and change but nope, i walk straight into the kitchen and set the child down on the counter, raiding my adopted fathers fridge. Speaking of Bruce he must still be looking for Damian. I smirk at the thought of Bruce going totally bonkers.

But looks like the fun is over. I pick up the phone and dial Bruce's cell phone number. the phone rings for a bit before someone picks up.

"Bruce Wayne, how may I help you" i can hear hints of worry and exhaustion in his voice.

"Hey Daddy-Bats, i got the Demon spawn so you can come home" I pull the phone away from my ear knowing what would come next.

"You what!" smart move Jason. Bruce had basically shrieked into the phone.

"Don't worry Bruce he's okay. We just a little brotherly bonding time is all"

"I'm coming home right away"

"okay, can you ask what Alfred's making for dinner? I'm so hungry; I think Dami's getting a little peckish too...right Little D?" I put the phone to the Childs ear

"Hi Daddy! I'm hungwy" exclaims the demon spawn.

"Okay bye dad, Say bye Dami"

"Bye Daddy!"

"Wait-"I quickly hang up before he can reply.

"So champ, wanna snack before dinner?" I don't even wait for a reply because I know the answer

"Okay!"

I go through the pantry knowing Alfred always keeps the good snacks hidden on the very top shelf. I dig through the junk and come across a bag of chips. It will have to do for now.

"Can we pway now?"

"How about after dinner kid, I'm starving"

"awww" it almost hurt me how much the kid was pouting right now. And I remember at the age of 3 he never really got to play with anyone.

"Hey Dami, I promise after dinner we can play as much as you want" he looked up at me with eyes full of hope.

"Really?" I usually break my promises but I make an exception for him.

"Sure" I shoot him a quick smile and he smiles back. He holds out his pinky finger and once again looks up with hope.

"Pinky Swear?" Am I seriously going to do something as stupid as a pinky swear? I regret looking into his eyes because he pulls off a puppy dog face.

"Can't believe I'm doing this" I quickly take his pinky in mine and squeeze his finger. Suddenly i hear giggling and a gasp at the door. Damian and I turn our heads over to the door where we spot Stephanie and Tim trying to hold in their giggles. To make things even worst Stephanie and Tim were taking pictures and recording.

"That might have been the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Stephanie practically squealed

"Who knew Jason had a spot for kids" grinned Tim. I wanted to throw the rest of my self esteem out the window because this is one of the most embarrassing situations I have ever been in.

Damian cracked a huge smile at the sight of the 2 "Timmy! Stephie!" the boy hopped off the table and ran for a hug. Unfortunately Damian was medium sized for his age so when he tackled time for a hug, he happens to also run head first into Tim's crotch, sending Tim to the ground with Damian on top of him.

"I missed you!" Tim couldn't reply because he was too busy groaning in pain. I start laughing so hard I have to grasp the table for support.

"And where's my hug?" Stephanie asked while also holding out her arms for Damian to jump into. The child had no hesitation and jumped straight into Stephanie's arms. And again, unfortunately for Tim Damian jumped off of his stomach sending Tim in another fit of groaning.

Stephanie caught Damian with ease and swung him around. The demon spawn giggled like the child he was supposed to be.

"So where's Bruce?" I break the silence. Before anyone could answer the door slams open with a messy looking Bruce.

"Where's my Baby!" Bruce looked like he might have been running through the forest. His hair was messed and his clothes were dirty with dirt.

"Daddy!" Damian Jumps out of Stephanie's arms and makes his way over his father where they have a father son moment.

"Oh Damian, don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorwy Daddy" Bruce was always a sucker for kids.

This was getting awkward just watching so I decide once again to break the silence.

"so what's for dinner?" Bruce rolls his eyes

"Is food all you think about?"

"Considering I barley have time to eat I think so" and that's when Alfred makes his appearance.

"I'll get right on it master Jason" Alfred always made the best entrances not to mention food.

"wohoo let's get our grub on"

* * *

A/N so how did you guys like the chapter? took me a while but finally got it out and it leads to an even more fluffy scene.

On a side note what the eff did DC do! like what the actual hell did they do to Damian? so the time more people actually start to like damian they kill him off by his older genetic clone? are you freaking serious im actually so freaking pissed right now. I know they might bring him back to life but efffff! im pissed. okay enough of my rant

i will be updating "Beileve" and "the first" soon so hold onto your sanity for a little longer.

R&R


End file.
